Fairies Online
by Huntergirl.OF.anime
Summary: Kirito,Asuna and Yui are transported to the real world in the form of little faires! Mia is a nine year old orphan who finds these little "Cartoon fairies" how will Kirito and Asuna get back? And who exactly is this Mia? A sword art online fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

I sheild my eyes from the blinding light.  
I try to remeber the last thing I was doing.  
I can remeber bits and peices but not enough to put together  
a logical story thats even close to making sense.  
"Hi little fairy!" A voice calls out.  
I look over and see a huge girl with her face right next to me.  
Something didn't look right about her...  
It wasn't exactly next to me because a glass wall separterates us.

I look around me and realize... "I'm in a glass jar..."  
"Hahaha It's cute when you try to talk fairy!" The Giant says  
I wonder why she keeps calling me fairy.  
I look at myself. Wait a second... this is my outfit from Alfheim online the VRMMORPG I've been playing  
And these... are wings!  
"Oh no... "  
Realization hits me likd a slap in the face.  
I was in my virtual Avatar's body. I was abou two inches tall and in a glass jar.  
Not to mention how... weird everything looks.

The lid of the jar opens.  
I look up to see a hand coming towards me.  
The little girl grabs me and puts me near her face.  
"Hi little guy... or girl..."  
"I'm Mia!" She says  
Hey how can she not tell my gender? Wait I shouldn't  
be worried about that right now. I kind of have bigger problems.  
"With you the other kids will finally like me!" She says smiling.  
She cups me in her hands and walks out of the room.  
"Your gonna help me make some new friends fairy-chan!"

Hi this is my first fanfiction... ever so I hope you like it!  
Please comment and favorite and also can you guess who the stories about so far?  
If you can guess it you get a cookie :D  
Ok bye!


	2. Chapter 2

The little girl takes me out of her room.  
I can't see anything but I can hear the noise of the door shutting.  
I hear voices talking.

"What? No you don't! Faires aren't even real!"  
"I really do have one!"  
"Besides Mia you wouldn't have anything cool!"  
"I can be cool!"  
"Haha funny."  
"Do you want to see her? ... or him?"  
"Ok where is she?"  
"She's right here!"

She opens up her hands.  
I see several children gathered around  
"Wow you really do have a fairy!" A giant little girl exclaims  
"I told you." Mia says  
"Where did you get him?" A little boy says  
"I found her outside." Mia says  
"Is it a girl or a boy fairy?" Another little girl asks  
"I'm not sure." Mia says  
"Ask her you idiot!" The first girl says

Mia holds me up to her face.  
"Are you a girl?" She asks  
I shake my head. If I'm gonna be stuck here for awhile I might want to  
have her stop calling me a she.  
"Your a boy?" She asks  
I nod my head  
"Wow your a girly looking boy!"  
I happen to disagree! I don't look that girly!  
If she thinks my ALO avatar is girly, she should see my GGO avatar!  
"Can I hold her?" One of the giant girls says  
"Its a him!" Another child says  
"Yeah whatever... Can I? She says  
"Uh huh." Mia says

The little girl grabs me by the wings  
"Ow! That hurts!" I say  
"Wow it's like he's trying to talk to us!" She says  
"Um... Sydney maybe your hurting him..." Mia says  
"Nah... I'm not."  
"Hey can I see him?" A giant boy asks  
The girl- er... Sydney drops me in his hands.  
"I'm gonna squish you!" He says laughing  
"Don't!" Mia and Sydney both yell  
"Like a little bug hahaha!" The boy yells  
Wait a second...  
I can fly can't I?

I fly out of the boy's hands and the children run around screaming.  
One boy comes in with a net.  
"I got it!" He yells  
He traps me in the net.  
"Crap!"  
"Did you say something?" The boy asks  
I nod my head  
"Hey James! Give him to me!" The giant called Sydney says  
"Wait no! I found it!" Mia says  
The little boy walks over to Sydeny and hands me to her.  
She takes me and puts me in her pocket.  
I regret all the times I did that to Yui in ALO.

She opens the door to her room and puts me down on her dresser.  
"Here you go."  
"Now don't try anything dumb either!" She says  
"I have something very important to show you."  
She opens a drawer and takes out a little jar.  
Inside that jar is a small female fairy.  
"Asuna!"

_  
authors note  
Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I'll update if you ask me too in the comments.  
Otherwise I probrably won't... Just to make things clear the kids kept calling him a girl and a she because they didn't know what gender he was. Also yes Its Kirito But you probrably guessed that!  
Please favorite and comment BYE!


End file.
